Air Gear the Shrouded Roads
by Shimamura
Summary: With great power comes great responsibility. Someone wasn't listening. This king has been corrupted, and now only one other can end his reign...
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated T-17 for violence, sexual themes, and coarse language.

Chapter 1: Ominous Feeling

"Hurry up!" said a female AT rider's voice.

"If you don't move it he will catch us!" She and a boy were being chased by a hungry shark.

"What's wrong? Scared of my appetite?!" said Agito in a wild demeanor. He hopped into the air and was ready to pounce on the victims he had chosen. "AHHH!!!" they screamed as all of a sudden, they heard the sound of rushing shadows.

"Huh?" said a puzzled Agito staring down what had blocked his fangs.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" shouted Agito with aggravation. It was a silhouette with a skull mask and skeleton hood.

"That isn't important," said the figure as what seemed to be shadows blocked Agito's fangs. "If you must give me a name however, you may address me as Reaper."

He turned to the other riders. "Run. Now!" he said forcefully as the riders took off full speed in the opposite direction.

"Pity," said Reaper. "I was hoping for a challenge." Agito's anger increased.

"ARE YOU F***ING KIDDING YOU STUPID SACK OF TRASH? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M THE MOTHERF***ING FANG KING!!!!" With that, Agito's fangs spun with wild intensity attempting to rip Reaper to shreds.

"Pathetic excuse of royalty," spoke Reaper as he shrunk into the shadows.

"Come out here you f***ing coward!" yelled Agito in annoyance. In the next instant, Agito's head was slammed through the roof all the way to the ground.

"Now, what was that?" said Reaper now standing atop a building. Agito stood shakily scarred and the taste of his own blood in his mouth.

"Damn yoooooou!" He said rushing inward again.

"You are weak." He said scoffing. "Maybe next time, fang p***y," he said as he vanished into the dark.

Agito growled. "DAAAAMMNNNN IIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!"

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today," said the teacher at East Side High.

"Ooooo! I hope it's another sexy girl!" said an eager Onigiri fantasizing in his own world which was abruptly halted by monstrously powerful slap from Ringo.

"You freaking pervert!!!" she said with an anger doink upon her forehead. A red hand print was left on his cheek. Ikki merely sat thinking about what Agito said happened to him that morning.

"Hey, what's wrong Ikki?" asked Kazu concerned about his friend.

"It's nothing dude," Ikki said giving a fake smile.

"Introduce yourself please," said the teacher. A boy white hair that covered his wolf like eyes entered the room. The eyes of every girl in the classroom gazed upon him lovingly.

:"Hi. The name…is Soken." said the new student.

"Oh my god!" said Ringo blushing ferociously. "He's…" Her words wouldn't take form. He approached the empty seat next to Ringo. "May I sit here?" he asked. "P-please d-do," she stuttered out. He took the seat and relaxed as class went on.

* * *

As the bell rung for school to be out, Ikki, Buccha, Kazu, and Onigiri rushed out of the school on their AT's while Ringo walked and talked with Soken. "So, do you ride AT's?" asked Ringo. "Yeah, but I personally don't think I am that good at them," he told her.

"All you need is some practice. Are you on a storm rider team?"

"I wish."

"You can join mine!" she blurted out covering her mouth and blushing. Soken chuckled.

"Hey, Ringo are you coming or not?" yelled Ikki from afar.

"I'm coming! Do you wanna have a fake parts war with us? It's my new Sleeping Forest against Ikki's Kogarasumaru and we are short a person." Soken tapped his chin for a moment.

"Sure! Tell them to hold for about an hour and meet me at the top of the tower ok?"

"Ok. I will." Soken runs home heading to prepare the parts war setting.

"Is he joining the battle or something?" asked Kazu as the crew rode up to Ringo.

"I invited him. I hope you don't mind since we are short one person," she said smiling.

* * *

It is a short start I know. The chapters will get longer as I go along.

Please do not hesitate to give your honest and truest opinion in the most constructive way possible and submit other

characters that I can use. Just give me a full bio like the road they ride, name, age, skill, appearance, team (if they have one), and personality.


	2. Chapter 2

(Just so you know, shadow movement is when a person using shadow road leaves a number of images from high speed moving.)

Ch. 2: What are you?

"I'm tired of waiting! Where the hell is your boyfriend Ringo?!" shouted Mikan in her obvious impatience.

"He is not my boyfriend!" shouted Ringo as she blushed.

"Her face says otherwise," said Ume standing with a doll in her arm.

"He'd better hurry up. I'm tired of waiting," said Ikki to Kazu.

"Ditto," he said lightly. All of a sudden in a far off view, a figure could be seen hopping the buildings.

"That's him!" said Ringo. *I was afraid you wouldn't come,* she said in her mind. Soken then jumped to the ground and in one leap, he jumped over the tower at which they were meeting and landed lightly in the presence of the other AT riders. Ringo's face turned red.

"Sorry for being so late. I had to get my AT's tuned," he said wiping off his pants. "Okay. Follow me, but don't go overboard with your speed. I'm sure you guys are faster than me," he said modestly.

"So you are Ringo's new boyfriend!" laughed Mikan and Ume.

"Shut up Mikan!" yelled a blushing Ringo. Soken put his hood over his head. "Can we get going now?" asked Ringo.

"Ok! Follow me!" Soken hops off and skates moderately towards the lake. Ikki, Ume, Mikan, Ringo, Kazu, Akito, and Buccha proceeded to follow him.

_

"All right!" said Soken as they arrived at the lake where multiple pillars suddenly spouted from the lake. "This will be a B class parts war to avoid excessive pain. If you don't know, that's disc. It will be 4 on 4 including Ringo, Mikan, Ume, and I versus the rest of you. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," said Ikki.

"Why would I waste my time doing stupid shit like this?!" said a forceful Agito.

"Stop whining Agito!" yelled Ikki. "It's not like it'll kill you!"

"Whatever. You idiots aren't shit without me anyway."

"I think we are ready," said Kazu with a sweat mark on the back of his head.

"The runners will be Agito and I so we can have some fun," said Soken. "The points will be the only different colored pillars on each side." He sets the disc down on the middle pillar.

"Uh, Soken?" said Buccha

"What?"

"Where is the other pole for you guys if ours is right here?"

"Over there," he said pointing to the middle tower.

"You're a dumb ass, but it is your loss," said a chuckling Agito.

"You're out of your mind kid!" yelled Mikan. "There's no way you can get up there that fast!"

"I can, and I will," said Soken confidently. "Okay. Ready?" Soken jumps back. "No more words period. Talking will cost a point. Start." Every body rushed for the disc no sooner did the word leave his lips. Soken, however, didn't move. Luckily for Agito, Ikki slipped out with the disc.

Mikan growled seeing that Soken wasn't doing anything to Stop Ikki or reach for the disc.

Ikki had Ringo right on his tail and quickly tossed it to Agito. At that moment, Soken's eyes opened and he himself disappeared.

Agito chuckled as he rushed to his team's point pillar with no one in his way. *What the hell is that kid doing?* thought Mikan. *We're doomed,* thought Ume. *Come on, Soken,* thought Ringo.

Then as if out of nowhere, Agito touched the pillar with his hand instead of the disc. *What the fuck!!??!!* thought Agito. Soken could then be seen jumping the buildings and heading for the tower while every body stood in place with awe.

"That's one," said Soken coolly. He looked over at a particular building and saw someone watching the parts war from atop it. It was a girl with strawberry blonde hair. Sitting with a studious expression on her face.

*She'd better be paying close attention to this one,* he thought. He jumps down with the disc and tosses it atop the middle pillar once more. "I know you guys can do better. Don't hold back at all. Treat this like a life-threatening parts war."

Agito growls angrily as he ties his hooks onto his legs. "I'll make you wish you hadn't said that bitch!" he yelled.

Another girl with plain blonde hair was seen sitting atop a tree gazing at Agito. "I love it when he gets pissed!" she said to herself watching him.

"Start." Once again, the dive for the disc began but the disc sunk through the ground before it could be retrieved by any one. Ringo looked to see that Soken had pulled it from under the ground through the shadows.

Ringo, being the first to see him with the disc ran for the tower. Soken tossed the disc to her while Mikan and Ume occupied Ikki and Kazu. Ringo started hopping buildings when Buccha jumped up from between the building and was ready to hit Ringo full force to respect Soken's request, but before the punch came down, Soken used shadow movement to not only retrieve Ringo before contact, but he hopped lightly off of Buccha's head. Ringo began to blush in Soken's arms.

Agito then appeared with his wildly spinning fangs and a bloodlust ablaze.

"Get him Agito," said the blonde female quietly.

"Teach him a lesson teacher," said the strawberry blonde one.

Soken whispered something in Ringo's ear. Her eyes opened wide as she nodded.

"No talking, BITCH!!!" screamed Agito in his lustful state. At that moment, Agito saw what he saw the day before. Reaper's image shadowed by Agito as his hooks fell apart.

"What the fuck?!" said Agito as Soken disappeared with Ringo in his arms.

The strawberry blonde stood wiping herself off. "Guess it's time to go," she said shadowing away.

"Where'd they go?" asked Ikki.

"Who knows," said Mikan. "We have no choice but to wait and hope something bad doesn't happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Truth

Soken and Ringo arrive below the clock of East Side High. *So he knew huh?* thought Ringo as Soken put her down.

"Surprised?" Soken said aloud. "You shouldn't be."

"Why not? It's not everyday that some one calls me that name," she responded and what he whispered to her echoed in her head.

_

"It's time our truths clashed, Crazy Apple."

_

"So what do you mean by what you said," she asked with a serious expression.

"Ikki has done something nobody thought he could do. He and Agito brought down _The Great Beast_. From here on, he will be sought after for battle and for an alliance."

"What do you mean _alliance_?"

"Just as I said. A certain swallow will seek him out." Ringo's eyes opened wide.

"Simca…" she said with aggravation. "She is always in my way!"

"Calm down," he said easily. "It's time for me to tell you when the first time it was that I met you. Remember when Ikki first started and he ran around betting your emblem?"

"How could I forget?"

* * *

Ikki fell from trying to learn the ways of the AT world and attach a sticker to Simca's butt.

"Damn it!" he said aggravated.

"Try a bit harder little crow," she said flirtingly. He tried again and almost had her, but he missed and his sticker attached to another sticker upon the ground with the name _Reaper _on it. Everybody stared in silence at the sight of the Sleeping forest sticker atop the Reaper sticker.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" asked a puzzled Ikki.

"Your sticker has been placed atop mine kid, and in the AT world, that is the same as spouting off fighting words," said a Skeleton hooded male that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Ahhh! Where the hell did you come from?" yelled Ikki.

"Your sister, what the hell do you think?"

"You bastard! I'm gonna have to kick your ass to teach you a lesson!" said Ikki as he attempted to punch the male in the face, however, the boy had disappeared before the hit made contact.

"You talk a lot of crap with shitty speed like that," said the boy as he sent a back-hand fist to Ikki's face and sent him flying into a building.

"D- class. Cube Fight without the cube. The name is Reaper to you." All of a sudden, Ringo, Mikan, and Ume dropped from the sky.

"Who the hell said you could bet our emblem dumb ass!?" yelled Mikan.

"Good thing we came or you would've lost it for sure," said Ume.

"We'll take it from here, Ikki. Just sit back and watch," said Ringo. *The current Thorn Queen huh?* thought Reaper.

"The tree branches reach around and up to the sky...

The leaves crowd together and swallow all light,

The forest grows darker and darker, and then...

The man in the forest might think that he is safe...

That hunter doesn't hear the bearing of teeth,

On this night, the hunter will become the prey…

As he has now stepped into the Sleeping Forest..." These words echoed from Ringo, Mikan, and Ume As they mounted an attack on Reaper.

"Idiots. Om would know better," said Reaper as his ATs began to glow. "Looks like I have three adequate volunteers to help me test my regalia!" he said aloud as he vanished. The Noyamano sisters stopped in place as if in an instant, bruises and scars appeared upon their bodies. Ikki's eyes opened wide with fear as his sisters fell.

Ringo struggled to gaze at his feet as her sisters were out cold. She gasped when she saw his feet. His ATs had changed. The once Gray ATs were now jet black with a green glowing stripe alone the base, but that is not what surprised her. It was the fact all four wheels had vanished.

"Shocked?" said Reaper chuckling. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Reaper, the Eclipse King of Shadow rode, and this is my regalia: the Sable Dusk, with this regalia, the shadows of the sky become my wheels!"

A looming, armored, humanoid wolf with a wing upon both hind legs stood over him. This appeared to be his shadow. He tossed the Sleeping forest emblem to the ground.

"Keep your emblem. I know for a fact that that idiot over there is not part of Sleeping Forest, but…" Reaper stood directly over Ringo and bent down.

"Should this happen again, I will keep the emblem." His words echoed as his presence vanished from sight.

* * *

"Reaper and I are one and the same," said Soken turning to walk away. "You'd better thank Om for your life, otherwise you wouldn't be breathing right now, he said as he disappeared. Ringo just stood there, shocked and fearful at what she had heard and fell to her knees.

_

"How did it go teacher?" said the strawberry blonde girl right before Soken appeared as she was tuning his regalia.

"Let's just say, It has been set in motion Calighe," he said smirking.

"That's good right?" asked Calighe.

"Yes."

"OK. Just checking. You know how you like to confuse me as if it was an olympic sport."

"It's part of your training you know."

"How is that part of my training?" Soken walked over and laid down on the couch in the souped up, high-tech, underground base point.

"You want to be a Queen of my road right?"

"Yes."

"What is my road?"

"The shadow road, but you are starting to puzzle me."

"What good is learning the shadow road if you can't see through the shadow of life itself?"

She thought about it for a minute. "I get it now!" She clapped happily. "Hooray for no confusion! I want a cookie!"

Soken chuckled and walked to the refrigerator and tossed a cookie in her mouth and pulled out a grape soda for himself.

"Mmmmm! Chocolate chip!" said Calighe as she continued to mess with her teacher's ATs.

*She is crazy,* thought Soken, *but she is my student and one hell of a tuner.*


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: Dark Blue

"So, you convinced Ring Ring and Agito that you are Reaper?" asked Calighe as she worked on the next regalia.

"Yep." He said as he laid on the couch with his eyes closed. "Of course that puts us ahead slightly. They will most likely be expecting to defend against my old road." He said smiling.

"That is what confuses me," spoke Calighe as she stopped setting the regalia down for a moment. "How are you able to use shadow road AND that new road of yours?"

"Simple," he said with a smirk. "Both roads are branched, yet drastically different extensions of the first road I ever hopped on."

"Oh!" she said as she then began again working on the regalia. "The great flame road huh?"

"Yeah, but at the rate you're progressing, I'll be done training you in a matter of weeks. I'm kind of surprised you beat down Agito with such aggression." Calighe smiled proud of her achievement.

"It figures," said a voice in the dark approaching. "Ever since you told that tale, I've been slightly curious as to why you would develop such roads."

"You have to give me SOME credit, Kakashi," said Soken as Kakashi stepped out of the shadows. "Speaking of roads, what is wrong? You don't usually say much at all unless something is about to happen."

"It's…a bit odd, but it appears that somehow, Sora got his legs back. He and Nike have completely taken control of Genesis." One of Soken's eyes opened.

"Big deal," said Soken. "Kilik broke his wings the first time, so I will break them a second time."

"Wasn't it you that told us not to use such strong words since they make you look weak?" said a boy climbing down from the ladder into the hideout.

"Shut it, Lea!" said Soken forcefully to his teammate climbing from the ladder.

"What?" asked Lea sarcastically, "I'm just saying!" as he chuckled and sat in a chair. "Anyway, where are the other four stooges?"

"They are dealing with some weaklings that keep challenging us," replied Soken in a calm manner.

"It's not necessarily us they are after is it?" asked Kakashi instantly analyzing Soken's mind set.

"Not exactly," said Soken smirking. "If you think they are after Reaper, then you hit the nail right on the nose buddy." Kakashi merely shook his head and remained silent.

"Oh! By the way," said Lea sitting up from his chair and pulling a letter from his pocket, "Letter from your water queen Soken," he said jokingly as he tossed the letter to him.

"You know what Lea?" said Soken catching the letter between his middle and index finger, "I'm going to give you an ass beating one day that racks up to all the smart ass things you've said concerning Om and me. Just keep pushing your luck." Soken opened the letter as he read it to himself

_Dear Sweetness,_

_I hope you are aware of all the trouble you are about to get into. Ringo and Kilik are already plotting like villains on how to deal with Reaper. It's actually driving me nuts! Please don't do anything to stupid just because I'm not around. *Giggle*_

_Yours Forever,_

_Om_

_P.S. I want to see you. Meet in "the Spot". I need you to do what these lollipops can't. *Giggle*_

Soken chuckled softly. "Looks like I will be going out for a bit," he said standing. "Calighe, when the entirety of Dark Blue returns, contact me. We have an exhibition parts war challenge against Sleeping Forest."

"Mkay! Do you want your regalia in case of ambush?" she asked.

"That's okay," he replied. "I can handle anything that comes my way. After all, I am the Null King." With that he vanished.

* * *

"WE HAVE TO KILL HIM IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!" yelled Gabishi.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ASSHOLE??? THAT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE!!!!!" yelled Mikan back.

"Both of you keep your comments to yourself or I'll do it for you," threatened Kilik with a solid, deep, and stern voice.

"He is a problem, and he must be taken of. That much is true," said Ringo calmly.

"That's exactly what he wants," said Kilik

"What ever do you mean Kilik?" asked Om.

"It is his plan," he said lightly tapping his fore head. "He wants us to charge in head first without knowing exactly what he has up his sleeve for us. He is clever. His plan may have worked had I not been present. +50 points," he said analytically as Om snuck out of the tower.

* * *

Soken arrives at a place simply known as the Underground. This was the only place illegality was safe from the Wind-G men. How ironic. Soken walks through the doors as the music stops, the parts wars already underway halt, and everybody turned towards him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" spoke Soken as he glanced around the room. A pair of arms wrap around his neck as someone kisses his neck and quickly leaves a hickey on his blue flame tattoo.

"They are staring at my candy boy," said Om as she giggled. The stares turned to glares at the pair. "Okay, why are they REALLY staring at us?" she asked puzzled.

"We don't like your kind down here anymore," said a stranger.

"Yeah! Why don't you kids go get a diaper change before we skin you like the little bitches you are!" said another stranger as the crowd erupted with laughter.

"You shouldn't use such strong words," started Om.

"It makes shit riders like yourselfs look weaker than you already are," finished Soken with a smirk.

"Are you asking to get fucked up you shit heads?!" yelled another stranger.

"No thanks. I'm not gay," said Soken.

"And I'm with him. Besides, you all look like shit!" said Om fearlessly.

"THAT'S IT!!! KICK HIS ASS AND CAPTURE THE GIRL!!! THAT ASS IS RIPE!!!!" yelled the stranger as they jumped at the pair.

"1," called Soken.

"2," called Om.

"3!" they called together as the room became filled with bubbles and distortion.

"Too easy, my dear" said Soken.

"Indeed, my sweetness," said Om as she kissed him upon his lips. 'How sweet!' she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all, I would like to say that a new writer has taken over this profile. The last one view his work as unsucessful so I shall do my best. In order to make this story more of mine though, I have inserted a 2 year time skip. Please try to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nothing Can Be Explained

Two long years have passed since the rise of Dark Blue. This team has done horrible things. The leader, Soken otherwise known as the self-proclaimed sky king, has lead his team to completely erase the existence of teams Genesis, Sleeping Forest, and Kogarasumaru. Scattered members may remain, but as a team, they exist no longer. Nobody knows why it happened, but apparently Calighe Springfield, the Eclipse Queen of Shadow road, opposed her leader and escaped. She is still on the run...

* * *

Many clouds are looming over the East Side school and its city. A gigantic storm has engulfed the city ever since the Storm King was killed. Calighe Springfield sat hidden in an alley way trying to avoid being found by her former team. She sat under a box with water dripping down her face. Even she doesnt know whether they are tears or the rain.

_How could this have happened? _she thought. This question still rang in her head from two years ago.

"Hmmm. I could've sworn I'd heard something," said Kakashi who had appeared atop the building behind Calighe.

_Please go away Kakashi! How'd you fall into this? _She was always emotional and a little off, but this had broken her.

"I guess it was nothing." His phone went off with a techno type ringtone.

"Kakashi reporting...No...No luck...Ok. I'm on my way back now." With that, he vanished from sight.

Calighe just bawled her eyes out then and there. She couldn't take the emotional stress, but suddenly, she heard voices.

"Are they gone?" asked a light female voice.

A figured stepped out with a sort of warm feeling emitting from him. "He disappeared. Come on out, Grasswhistle."

On his command, a female with a sour look exited the building. "Damn it Rai! I'm a bounty hunter! I'm not supposed to do things for free!" she complained all the time about the fact that she wasnt getting paid for what she was told.

"Look, I already told you before that I would pay you when this was all over, so get over it please!" He sounded slightly annoyed at her frequent complaining.

Calighe hopped up out of the box in happiness that she was not alone and glomped Rai even though she didnt know him and sent him to the ground.

"Thank goodness somebody else other than me is here!" Calighe yelled with joyful tears streaming down her face.

Rai looked at Calighe with a strange expression. "Uh, I'm sorry. Why did you just tackle me?"

Sweat dropped down the back of Grasswhistle's head. "Raiyu, who the hell is this chick?"

"Do you think I would be asking if I knew?"

"I suppose not. Touche' "

Calighe sat up on top of him. "I'm sorry. Joy overcame me. I am Calighe Springfield and I am- "

"The Eclipse Queen of Team Dark Blue!" finished Grasswhistle jumping back ready and itching to fight.

"Calm down Grasswhistle! Let her finish."

"No..." Calighe said sadly. "I **was** with Dark Blue, but now they hunt me because I didnt agree with the leader."

"Bullshit!" Grasswhistle said forcefully. "She is just trying to trick us!"

"Use your head! If she was trying to trick us, she wouldnt have hid from The Magnet King," he said defending Calighe. "Tell us what happened."

"Not here. Do you know somewhere safe we can go?" she asked.

"Of course. Follow us, but you are gonna have to get off of me first," he chuckled.

She got up blushing a little. "I'm sorry"

"I still dont trust her, but hey, It's your choice," Grasswhistle said shaking her head.

"Follow me," He said as he and Grasswhistle skated off. Calighe smiled and followed.

* * *

On their way to Rai's safe spot, all three of them stopped on a dime staring down a member of Dark Blue.

"Well what do you know? Looks like I am the first to find you after all these years Calighe!" he said sounding carefree wth a smile.

"I wish it were longer, Lea," Calighe responded hiding behind Rai.

"Lea huh?" said Grasswhistle. "The Laser King has graced our presence."

Lea simply laughed. "I'm so happy to be revered, but.." his smile disappeared as his deameanor darkened almost immediately. "It's time to come back to Soken, Calighe. No is not an answer."

"He has tricked you Lea!" she yelled with tears once again streaming with the raindrops. "You have to bring him down!"

Lea sighed. "We have to do this the hard way huh?" He hopped down from the building. "Stand aside little boy. This doesnt concern you." His voice had lost all traces of kindness.

Rai however, was never one to back down, so instead, he stepped forward. "You deal with me," Rai said forcefully. "It is very clear that she doesnt want to help your leader's destruction, and I am prepared to bring you down for her freedom."

Shakes his head. "No mercy then." he spoke as he vanished with a lightning strike and appeared in front of Rai with kick planting directly on his face as Rai's head turned, but his body didnt moved. Lea's eyes opened wide. Rai turned his head back and wiped the bit of blood from his mouth.

"Who are you?" asked Lea with slight astonishment.

Rai smiled as the sides of his AT's wheels marked with dragons, extended cloud-shaped blades. He then vanished as in an instant, Rai had kicked Lea into the air as the blades emitted a black flame thrust.

"Is that...regalia?" Calighe asked in surprise.

"Yep," said Grasswhistle simply. "Normally, Rai wouldnt waste his regalia someone like him, but he has issues with being underestimated."

"His flames are black!" Calighe's eyes were wide open knowing that the darkness of a flame indicated the heat, and since Rai's flames were black, that meant his flames were burning far to hot to be contained by the flame road.

"But, if it isn't flame road, then what is it?"

Rai jumped up in front of Lea who was still airborne from his kick.

"Eat this! Infinity Abyss!"

Black flames engulfed the blades as Rai marked the eight heaviest pressure points on Lea's body and step right beyond him as each point lit black like a candle, then imploded in a massive black flame burst.

"Black Conflagration!" Lea's body fell scorched and limp. His AT's had literally been melted from his feet from the intensity of Rai's flames. Rai himself was trying to catch his breathe as he landed on one knee then chuckled.

"Let's go. I've finished this." The blades had retracted on his wheels as he jumped skating off.

Grasswhistle followed. "You should've killed him."

"Not my style and you know it."

Calighe looked at Rai then to Lea. "I'm sorry Lea. Please dont let him control you." Calighe jumped off after Rai.

* * *

So yeah, this is the first of a new set. If you have characters, please help me out and submit them. I need...

Name:

Road: What road does he/she ride and how does it work?

Description: What does he/she look like and his/her origin and attitude


	6. Chapter 6

Credit goes to Moe-Doki 008 for character usage and an unknown source of mine.

* * *

Chapter 6; Dark Chain, Dangerous Beauty

"I found him just like this," spoke Kakashi setting Lea, who had been burnt to a crisp by earlier confrontations, in front of his leader.

Soken looked upon his fallen comrade with a face of annoyance.

"What a weakling." He turned around in his chair. "Evangeline, take care of him."

She nodded moving over Lea as her hair flowed over him. Tools spilled from her sleeves as in almost an instant, his AT's were immediately repaired. She sighed as she lifted his body and carried him to another room.

"Lind, get in here now."

Lind walked in from the other room with a slothful expression. "What is it? Do I get to do something now?"

"It is your lucky day. Go meet Lilli at the drop point and intercept the Proto and Thorn Kings and take their regalia. I will send Evageline and Kakashi later so I have no screw-ups this time. Then I want you to track down the person who scorched Lea and bring him to me."

Lind's expression changed to one of bloodlust. "Why so serious? I'm not complaining that I finally get to eat after all this time, but you seem to be interested in the kid who did this."

"Just follow the orders and get going!" he shouted.

Lind merely smirked. "Fine, fine," replied Lind as he vanished.

Soken stood moving his blue-grey hair from his eyes and walked into the room where Evageline was tending to Lea.

"Whats his status?"

She looked up at him. "I've never seen anything like it. He was burned in way I didn't think were possible. Take a good look at the bed. His body is still burning."

He looked at the bed noticing the scorch marks on the covers. He sighed as he peeked at her hands seeing her gloves burnt almost all the way through. "It seems as though your gloves have taken a flaming as well."

"Tch! It's nothing. So what do you plan to do?" she asked looking to him.

"I guess I plan to put this kid in his place. He could be a problem, or an ally." Soken smiled slyly

* * *

Rai, Calighe, and Grasswhistle arrived at a fixed abandoned warehouse.

"Well, this is home!" Rai said enthusiastically. Calighe turned her head to the side in wonder.

"Oooo!" she spoked in amazement.

Grasswhistle knocked on her head. "Hello? It's not that awesome!" Her expression turned to a serious one as she looked upon the warehouse.

"Someone is in there..." she said with a growl.

"Damn. I hope it isn't another one of Soken's kings. I'm still tired from the first one," he said dreadfully.

"Well maybe if you weren't so rash in using full power..." Grasswhistle spoke softly.

Calighe ignored their bickering and walked inside. "Well maybe if you'd have helped me fight him, I wouldn't have had to!" Rai retorted.

"Why dont you go jump off a bridge you big matchstick!" she responded.

"Well why don't you go-" Their bickering was interrupted by the sound of laughter. A bead of sweat dropped from both of them.

"We let Calighe go inside, didn't we?" Rai asked. Grasswhistle nodded.

They both charged inside the warehouse on full guard expecting an evil lady torturing Calighe, but instead they found Calighe having tea with a shaggy-haired girl dressed in a white fit T-shirt, and a pair of grey multipocket pants with a chain belt. Grasswhistle was almost instantly aggrivated.

"Damn it girl! You shouldn't just go in places when we say someone is in there. Right Rai?" No response came. She looked at him. "RIGHT RAI?" No matter how loud she yelled it couldn't get his attention. His eyes were affixed to the girl. Luckily for him, he still had his visor shades on his face.

_Oh my! She is... _he couldn't think of a word to describe her. His eyes ran over every inch of her body, until his eyes met hers. She, however merely looked at him with a smile on her face. He was fully distracted and unaware of the effect she had on him. Grasswhistle almost hurled, before she noticed the girl's AT's. She had spotted an active regalia.

"All right you! Who are you and why are you here?" she asked sternly.

"Hmph!" The girl stood with a sly smile on her face as she walked toward Rai. "I am called many names: The Siren of Sound, the Songstress of Sonar, even Sonar Queen, but," She stopped directly in front of Rai as all of a sudden Grasswhistle body stiffened of its own will.

_W-what the hell is this witch doing to us? _she thought struggling with all her might.

"You can call me Naki. As to why I am here..." she used her finger to lower Rai's chin lever with her face. "I'm here for the Pyre King, and I am surprised. His is quite the looker from what I was told." She smiled knowing exactly what she was doing.

Rai's cheeks reddened from her words. "W-w-what business do you have with me?" he stuttered out.

Wait a minute. I know who she is! That bitch! Grasswhistle thought. "Sister! Let me out of this!"

Rai's look of shyness turned to a look of confusion. "Sister?"

"She is right," Naki's regalia retracted. "That thing is my sister."

Anger welled up within Grasswhistle. "I'll show you a thing you piece of-"

"Enough! I don't feel like dealing with sibling rivalry today!" He sighed shaking his head. "So why are you here besides to seduce me?" he said straightly with a small blush on his face.

Naki giggled. "I'm here to be your tuner."

"SAY WHAT?" exclaimed the trio. Rai and Grasswhistle looked at each other, then back at her. "You want to be **my** tuner?" he asked puzzled.

Naki sighed. "I guess I'd better explain. I saw when you downed the Laser King in a short time and I was apalled at how crappy your regalia was built. I was disappointed. I am the last of Tool Toul To and I thought you would be the best chance against the Null King, and the fact that you are a cutie when you blush is a plus for me."

Naki smiled as Rai's face reddened again. Grasswhistle pretended to gag.

"That's nice! It's good to meet another tuner that isn't under Soken," Calighe said happily.

*briiiiing* *briiiing* Rai's phone went off. "Hold on girls. Let me answer this." He looks at the caller-id. _Artemis?_ He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yo. Sup, Raiyu?" greeted Artemis.

"Don't be so formal. Just call me Rai. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." "What are you doing? Stop messing around!" yelled a voice from the phone.

Rai looked confused. "Everything okay? If I'm not mistaken I heard Duo yelling."

"Its fine but uh..." "Give me the phone right now!"

* * *

Duo slides on the building beside Artemis and jumps to his side. "Gimme!" Duo jacks the phone from Artemis' hand.

"Okay! Jeez!"

"Um...anybody there?" asked Rai.

"Listen up Rai! I want you and whoever you have with you over by the tower now! Hurry it up!" Duo hangs up the phone.

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain the situation!" spoke out Artemis.

"What's there to explain? I just told them in the quickest way, to get over here," Duo replied innocently.

"Well, let's hope they get here in time," Artemis said as he and Duo stood back to back staring down the half of Dark Blue Soken had sent after them.

"You know what? This is all your fault!" said Duo annoyed.

"How the hell is this my fault?" he asked with an aggravated tone.

"I don't know! It's fun to blame you!"

Kakashi, Evangeline, Lind, and Lilli all stood with single beads of sweat down their heads.

"Was this in the report?" asked Lilli.

"I dont fucking know," said Lind as he laughed ,"but it sure is entertaining."

"Proto King Artemis, and Thorn King Duo; together. Who would've thought?" spoke Kakashi merely analyzing them.

"Screw you, Duo!" said Artemis annoyedly.

"Maybe afterwards. You haven't been very nice to me today," retorted Duo.

"That is it! I am leaving you!" yelled Artemis.

"What? Oh, you don't like me now huh?" replied Duo.

"You wanna go? You want me to show you what time it is?" Artemis said yelling.

"Oh I know what time it is!" Duo yelled back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go right now!"

"Let's!"

Both of them vanished immediately as the 1/2 Dark Blue looked puzzled.

"Oh damn!" shouted Lilli.

A swirl of blade slashes and thorn lashes formed a giant cage around them as Artemis and Duo could be seen rapidly zipping around releasing them.

"You'd better not screw up, Duo!" he said with a straight face.

"Funny. I was about to say the same to you!" he said with a calm face.

* * *

I believe this chapter leaves a bunch of unanswered questions. That is just how I like it. I'm still short of characters. Submit them if you can. That is all.

Name:

Road: What road does he/she ride and how does it work?

Description: What does he/she look like and his/her origin and attitude


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait. I know you couldnt sleep over what happened last time. (arrogant much? Maybe...)

Anyway, here goes chapter 7 folks.

* * *

Chapter 7 : Lunar Eclipsed

Rai closed his phone and rubbed his ear.

"I think my eardrum popped," he said shaking his head.

Naki moved the hair from her eyes. "Who was that?"

"Artemis and Duo. Apparently they've run into some major trouble."

Grasswhistle gave a look of confusion. "You have got to be lying!" she blurted out in disbelief. "I could understand if they were separate, but the Proto King and the Thorn King are both in trouble together in the same place?"

"Nuh-uh. Duo jacked the phone at the end," he responded with a serious expression. Calighe bit her nails fearing her former leader had went ahead with his plan. Rai noticed her change in expression.

"Something wrong, Calighe?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Definitely," she said quickly. "If I know Soken, he has decided to go ahead with his plan and take their regalia, but if that's true..." she began to shake, "Kakashi is leading half the team against them..."

Grasswhistle grabbed ahold of her. "Calm down, Calighe!" she said cooly. "We will go help them."

"Sorry, but I cant let Rai face them. Especially with such shitty regalia," Naki said straightly.

"Screw you Naki!" shouted Rai.

"You'd love that wouldnt you?" she retorted.

"Dont get in the way sister!" Grasswhistle growled. Naki sighed shaking her head.

"Look, I need to take him to the Tool Toul To base so I can make his run smoother and make better regalia."

"No way! I dont trust you as far as-"

"Stop it, Grasswhistle!" Rai shouted. Grasswhistle instead grew even angrier. "I will have to go with her. She is my tuner and if I can get better like she says, then I must. Grasswhistle, you and Calighe go to Arty and Duo's aid."

"The process shouldn't take very long so you can join the battle in a matter of minutes," spoke Naki.

Grasswhistle growled in disapproval, but against her nature, she relaxed. "Fine, but you had better hurry. Calighe, let's go." Calighe nods as both she and Grasswhistle rode on to the battle.

"Ok. You ready?" Naki asked him. Rai nodded

"Let's go then." They both jump through the top window of the warehouse.

* * *

"Where are we?" Rai asked staring at what surrounded him. It was most definitely the furthest thing from your average warehouse. AT parts were scattered all over the place and piled high. It could be described as the AT junkyard, but on the contrary, it was much more than that.

"Surprised?" Naki asked as she smiled and inhaled the scent of machinery as if it were her version of a breath of fresh air.

"So this is the Tool Toul To base huh?" he asked as she led him to I giant platform-like chair.

"Yep. Now lay on that and remove your shirt and I will be back in a minute." She strutted behind a curtain.

Rai followed her instructions as he removed his shirt and checked his body noticing the scars on the muscles of his body. He wasn't overly muscular, but he was very fit. He had to be to pull off the kind of tricks he made. He sat in the chair that appeared to be suspended by a sort of sphere as he waited for her return and sure enough, no sooner had he sat down, she walked from beyond the curtain with a hooded cloak long enough to drag along the ground and cover her entire body. Rai's expression changed to one on of confusion because she also had a pair of dj type headphones on her ears.

"All right then. Are you ready?" she asked as she approached him dropping the cloak as she was seemingly naked. Rai's face immediately reddened.

"AH! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" he shouted in shock. She simply chuckled.

"Dont fool yourself, Rai. It's not like I am gonna rape you or anything."

"Then what the hell are you naked for?"

"I'm not naked. Look closer you ding-dong."

He looked again hesitantly noticing that there was a film-like substance on her body.

"What is it?"

"It's a special suit that allows tuners to tune with an even higher skill output. Normal clothes reduce the ability to link with the rider's biorhythm."

"Oh! Of course! I should've known." _What the hell is she talking about?_

"Well then, lets get started." Naki closed her eyes as her headphones seemed to instantly home in on Rai. He moved closer to him as she layed her head against on his chest hearing his heart beat quicken.

"Relax, Rai or else this wont go well."

Rai sighed. "Fine. I will try."

He inhaled and exhale softly as he let the air relaxed his body. Naki suddenly looked a bit puzzled.

"You've been using the wrong road," she said plainly.

"What do you mean I've been using the wrong road? It's been mine forever!" he responded aggressively.

"Ok. Then tell me what sensation you feel when you fly without using the road."

"Well, it's like the coolness of the air relaxes me. It's the reason I kept flying," he began.

"I dont like to use AT's for violence, but I will use them to put out the flame of destruction that is released when rider like the Null King try to destroy another's sensation of the air. I refuse to let people like him abuse the sky's bringing of happiness."

Naki chuckled. "You sound like a true king wonder boy. That road you have now doesn't fit you at all."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean that instead making a bigger flame, why dont you focus freezing and chilling the tension and aggression here? I think you would get your message across and it would make you feel better when you ride."

"First of all, I meant what did you mean by that _wonder boy_ comment. Second, I can't just change my road...can I?" he asked as his eyes seemed to wander the ceiling unfocused.

"You can. You are the rider, but the AT's must be able to follow you. Just adjust your mentality to it and let your feelings float around it. The rest will follow."

Rai's mind seemed to reflect the moonlit sky. As if possible, he felt ferociously calm. It was an odd and wonderful sensation to his body. Naki felt his body change as his and her biorhythm syncronized together. Her eyes seemed to blank as she had **seemingly **lost conciousness, but she had never been more aware while she was tuning, building, and syncing at a speed unmatchable even by Hephestas, god of the forging art. It was as if both she and Rai became one.

* * *

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have trusted my sister! Where the fuck are they?" she spouted forcifully with her body in scratches as she held her bleeding left arm.

They fight had gotten very serious and rigorous quickly. Artemis and Duo were already scarred badly before Calighe and Grasswhistle arrived because of half of Dark Blue that was emploring regalia to destroy them and take the regalia. The two female didn't change the equation almost at all.

"They are very strong. Stronger than I remember," Calighe said standing slowly with a gash on her back inflicted upon her earlier by Lind.

"They definitely know how to put up a fight," said Artemis.

"I blame you," said Duo.

"What the hell? For what?"

"If we had have waited, for them two then maybe we wouldn't be so useless!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? It was you who said we could handle them!"

"...shut up, whore."

"Screw y-"

Their bickering was halted by two shocking kicks from Kakashi that sent them crashing to the ground. "How childish..."

The other three members were worn from the consecutive use of their regalia. Kakashi, however, hadn't even broke a sweat yet.

"Evangeline, take their regalia..." ordered Kakashi with no emotion in his voice. "Kill them if they resist..."

Evangeline nodded walking towards them while Calighe backed away with Grasswhistle over her shoulder.

"Please Eva! Don't do this!" Calighe pleaded.

"Sorry, Cal, but you shouldn't have crossed Soken. You knew this would happen if you did," she said moving closer.

"Damn it Duo! Get up and move!" Artemis called.

"Ugh! I'm lazy!" he retorted.

"Fuck that!"

"I can't fuck a word."

"Enough..." Kakashi loomed over them both with their reflections visible from his glasses. "You make too much noise. You shall die before I take your-" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence sensing a ferociously icy chill in the air. His eyes opened for the first time throughout the assault on the four Kings as a controlled, yet raging tornado of icy wind hit Kakashi head on and sent him flying through multiple buildings.

"What the fuck?" shouted Lind watching Kakashi of all people get hit hard. He, Lilli, Eva, and the rest over the riders on the battlefield turned in the direction from which the attack came to see a Naki in her original clothes and Rai putting his foot down as the moonlight brought out the gray-blue on his AT's with a symbol resembling a gray, rose garden with the word _Babylon _etched into the symbol. The icy chill Rai had brought onto the field of battle seemed to grow stronger as he and Naki approached.

All of sudden, a large magnetic burst exploded from where Kakashi had stopped. He rose into the air with an anger expression on his face as his glasses had been broken. Kakashi took off his glasses and threw them to the ground, then he crushed them beneath his foot. Lind and the others of Dark Blue grew afraid when they could see the he his shadow looming over the field. It was a teched-out, fully armored, feudal shogun, samurai with an monsterous mask upon its face.

"You broke my glasses..." spoke Kakashi. Despite his anger, his voice hadn't changed. "You shall pay with your life..."

Rai was unafraid with a look of calm even colder than the burst he launched at Kakashi no more than a few seconds ago. His own shadow had changed as well. A fully armored, kingly, black knight armed with a cape, a wolf-shaped helmet that covered its head and face, and a substantially large claymore twice its size stood over him. Both Kakashi's and Rai's shadow stood at a height about one-third the size of the tower in the middle of the city.

Rai looked at his allies scattered on the field.

"I guess it's your turn to enter the fray," spoke Naki cooly as if infected by Rai's own calm. He smiled.

"Right. My turn it is then!"

* * *

Epic build up you know? That's just my style. It's rather long, but I have my reasons. You can never have too many characters to use. Please submit any that you'd be ok to let me use, have or borrow. That is all.

Name:

Road: What road does he/she ride and how does it work?

Description: What does he/she look like and his/her origin and attitude


End file.
